


Race Day

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Race Day

**Race Day**  
 **Prompt:** A horse race   
**Characters:** Regina, Henry, Emma  
 **Word Count:** 264  
 **Rating:** G/K

 **Race Day**  
Henry stood outside of the stall as Regina saddled her horse for the horse race between David and Regina 

“So how does this work exactly?” Henry asked Regina. “Are you guys racing for the pinks?”

“I have no idea what that means.” Regina said. “We are racing to see who is the fastest.”

“Emma said I should bet on the rider I think will win but that is going to be kinda hard since I love you and Grandpa.”

Regina smiled she walked to the front of the stall and caressed his cheek. “I love you too, Henry. You don’t have to bet but just have fun. I have to get ready you need to find Emma and get a seat.”

“I will.” Henry reached up and gave Regina a kiss on her cheek. “For luck.”

“Thank you. Here is Emma now.” Regina said as she waved the younger woman over.

“Hey Kid, Mary Margaret is holding our seats.” Emma said.  

“Miss Swan what does ‘racing for the pinks’ mean?” Regina asked.

Emma laughed. “It’s really something that happens in illegal drag racing. The winner gets the title to the loser’s car.”

“Why would the winner want the loser’s car if their car is faster?” Regina scowled. “And how does he know about illegal drag racing?”

Emma laughed. “I don’t know. Come on Henry. We need to get to the stands. Good luck Regina.”

“Thank you Miss Swan.” Regina patted her horse as she watched them walk away. “Don’t worry sweetie. Nobody is going to take you from me, especially some pompous fake prince.”


End file.
